When a desk or similar structure is provided with a top member that incorporates a transparent surface portion, it becomes possible to position a cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor under the desk top surface for viewability through the transparent surface portion. Such arrangements are shown, for example, in Schairbaum U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,866 and Lechman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,727.
Such a monitor is in operative and functional association with a computer central processing unit (CPU) which can be in the desk structure or elsewhere as desired.
Because of the multiplicity of different desk structures and the like which can be equipped with a transparent top surface portion, there is a need in this new and developing art for a monitor support assembly that is adaptable for use in many different desk structures. A monitor support assembly should also be adjustable with regard to the tilt angle of a monitor supported thereby relative to the overlying transparent top surface portion of a desk structure so as to meet the needs of the individual use situation and the desires of the individual user.
There is a need in this art for an improved adjustable monitor support assembly which is adapted for use with a variety of desks and similar structures that are provided with a transparent surface portion. The assembly must also be adjustable to accommodate differing desired or needed spatial positions and orientations of a monitor supported therewith relative to the transparent surface portion. This invention provides such an assembly.